Playstation
Erikoinen alusta siinä, että kaikki sen runkatuimmat tekeleet (Metal Gear Solid, Resident Evil, Crash Bandicoot, FF VII) ovat aika jöötiä, mutta monet vähemmän tunnetut pelit taas melkoisen helmiä. * Abalaburn: Peruskuiva ja -yksinkertainen 3D-mättöpeli mielenkiintoisella muttei hyvällä tarinapelimuodolla, jossa liikutaan palikkamaisissa 3D-ympyräristöissä tankkiohjauksella! * Arc the Lad: Spritetaiteeltaan hyvä ja maailmaltaan suht omintakeinen TRPG, jonka juonikin viihdyttää lähinnä kiitos teatraalista jauhamista ja arkisia heittoja hämmentävästi sekoittavan käännöksen. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti huonoa kiitos tietoja panttaavan käyttöliittymän sekä sen, että hahmot eivät voi liikkua toistensa ohi, mikä yhdistettynä fleguihin vihollisiin tekee mätöistä aika sika kuivia ja hitaita. * Arc the Lad II: Suora jatko-osa, joka on hyvin samanlainen kuin edeltäjänsä. Pelattavuus on hieman vähemmän tuskallista kiitos heti alussa annettavien pidemmän kantomatkan aseiden, jotka eivät kuitenkaan kanna tarpeeksi kliseisen juonen ja filleritaisteluiden saatossa. * Advanced Variable Geo 2: Passeli muijien kansoittama 2D-mätistys. Hahmot ja movesetit ovat hyviä, mutta pelattavuus on aika löysähköä. Pelin taide on on sarjan alkuperälle sopivasti kovin kiihottavaa, mutta itse spritet ovat joillakin lyyleillä köyhän näköisiä, mikä on melkein anteeksiantamatonta etenkin Sakin tapauksessa. * Asuka 120 % Burning Fest Final: Järkyttävän kuppainen 2D-mättöpeli. Pelattavuus tuntuu olevan jollain alpha-asteella ja kaikki liikkeet tekevät niin vähän vahinkoa, että aika loppuu normipelaajien kesken aina kesken. Aikarajaa ei saa myöskään poistettua, trolololo. Pelin premissi ja hahmot ovat ihan siistejä, mikä vain lisää tekeleen aiheuttamaa mielipahaa. * Battle Arena Toshinden 2: Pelattavuudeltaan todella rupuinen 3D-mättöpeli, jossa kuitenkin kusoge-hurmaavuutta sekä pari aika helmeä hahmoa. Spessuliikkeet ja superit ovat nekin plussaa. * Battle Arena Toshinden 3: Kaikin puolin parempi kuin kakkonen (= välttävä) lukuun ottamatta silkaksi pikselimössöksi muuttuneita taustoja. Hahmovalikoima on paisunut mukavasti ja myös pystytasossa suljetut kentät ovat hieman vähemmän nähtyjä kuin kakkosen normiareenat. Vissiin myös yksi ensimmäisistä konsolipeleistä, jossa voi valita parempien graffojen tai ruudunpäivityksen välillä. Kiitti tosin Tracyn 3D-mallin valkaisusta, etenkin koska lyylin äkkikalpeus jatkuu myös Puzzle Arena Toshindenissa. * Blasto: Teknisesti kämäinen ja muutenkin pelillisesti mitäänsanomaton kolmannen persoonan sci-fi-tasoloikkaräiskintä Sonymaisen rasittavilla hahmoilla ja huumorilla; onhan se esimerkiksi niin sika hauskaa, että Uranus lausutaan englanniksi samalla lailla kuin "anusaukkosi". * Brave Fencer Musashi: Persoonallinen toimintaroolipeli, jonka kamala lievästi yläviistoon lukitettu kamera kuitenkin kusee aika täysin. Tämä on anteeksiantamatonta etenkin, koska graffat ovat kolmiulotteisia; perinteisemmällä päähenkilön taakse heitetyllä kameralla olisi peli jopa pelaamisen arvoinen. What were they thinking?! * Brigandine Grand Edition: Sekoitus Nobunaga's Ambitionia ja perinteisempää fantsu-TRPG:tä Master of Monstermaisella hirviönkutsumismekaniikalla. Kuuden eri valittavan osapuolen omat juonet ja uniikit hahmot profileineen ovat mannaa ja juonikohtauksia sekä hahmodialogeja tallentava arkisto pitäisi olla kaikissa samantyyppisissä peleissä. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on paikoin hajottavaa kiitos etenkin vetäytymisen rikkinäisyyden: vastustajan kapteenit voivat feidata ilman mitään haittaa täysin piiritetystä piiristäkin. Lisäksi taisteluita ei voi voittaa vihollisen tukikohtaa valtaamalla, eli monesta suunnasta hyökkäämisellä ei ole oikein mitään virkaa. Tämä yhdistettynä siihen, etteivät hahmot voi kuolla, tekee pelin läpäisemisestä turhan työlästä. Diplomatiaakaan ei voi harjoittaa vapaasti, vaan liittoutumat tapahtuvat juonen niin päättäessä. Silti on lopputulos hyvä, eli nämä källit korjaava jatko-osa olisi jo aikamoinen helmi. * Bushido Blade: Uniikki ja viihdyttävä 3D-asemättöpeli, joka tähtää realistisempaan laaki-ja-vainailuun mätöissä. Osumahavannointi ja vahinkologiikka on välillä turhan hämärää ja moni manööveri on kummallisten nappiyhdistelmien takana, mutta nämä eivät haittaa liikaa. Yksinpelimuodot juoni- ja maratonimätkintämuotoineen ovat myös viihdyttäviä. * Bushido Blade 2: Jatko-osa, joka lisää mukavasti hahmoja mutta karsii aseita ja ohjauksia. Viimeksi mainittu yksinkertaistus on sinänsä tervetullut, mutta erilaisten hyökkäystapojen vähentäminen kolmesta kahteen tekee huitomisesta turhankin yllätyksetöntä. Yksinpelimuodoissa on mukavasti lisäsisältöä, mutta pelattavuuden saralta ehkä oleellisin lisä on ensimmäisen persoonan pelimuoto, joka kuitenkin jää lähinnä kertaalleen huvittavaksi kummallisuudeksi. * Bust A Groove: Rytmipeli, jonka pelattavuus on norminapinpaineluakin kuivempaa: suuntanappeja ronklataan vapaasti pelin vaatimalla tavalla ja napinpainallus ajoitetaan joka neljännelle tahdille. Biisit, joita on vain 12, ovat sentään valtaosin hyviä sekä genreiltään vaihtelevia ja hahmotkin ihan hupaisia. * Bust A Groove 2: Lähes tyystin samaa settiä kuin ykkönen huonommalla hahmovalikoimalla. * Buttsubushi: Palikantyöntelypeli, jossa lootat luodaan itse. Sisältää perinteisen ongelmanratkontamuodon lisäksi myös neljän pelaajan versusmittelön. Omaperäisyydestä huolimatta lähes yhtä kuiva kuin perus-Sokobaneilu. * Cardinal Syn: Perustylsä ase-3D-mättöpeli itkettävän teinikaruilla juoniosioilla ja kuivilla taistelijoilla. Itse taisteluissa on sentään pari omaperäistä mekaniikkaa, kuten kerättävät esineet ja ruutujen esteet. * Castlevania - Symphony of the Night: "Perhaps the same could be said of all religions." Metroid-meininki on sinänsä hyvä kehitys sarjalle, mutta roolipelimekaniikat kusevat tutkiskelua mahdollisine rumaa lämää tekevine vihollisineen. Ruutusuunnittelu on myös todella tylsää ja itseään toistavaa suorien käytävien ja siksakkiin aseteltujen tasanteiden vuorottelua, joten en jaksanut peliä paria tuntia enempää. * Chippoke Ralph no Daibouken - The Adventure of Little Ralph: Hyvän näköinen ja suht persoonallinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan tyystin nähty ja kuiva 2D-tasoloikka. * Choro Q 3: Autopeli hyvällä musiikilla ja varsin kattavalla autonmuokkausmahdollisuudella. Valitettavasti itse ajettavuus on todella paskaa: auto pyörähtää ympäri, jos yrität kääntyä enemmän kuin 10 asteen kulmassa, eli Chode Q 3, more like. * Crash Team Racing: Masentavan kyyninen Mario Kart/Diddy Kong Racing -apinointi, jossa totta kai myös vatsaavääntävä hahmokatras. * Criticom: Pelattavuudeltaan hajottava sci-fi-3D-tappelu Primal Ragen tasoisilla spessuntekomanööveereillä. Ainoa kiinnostava puoli on hahmojen kehityssysteemi, jossa ne saavat lisää liikkeitä pelin edetessä, joka sekin on loppupeleissä Red Earthin tyyliin vain pelattavuutta rajoittava tekijä. * Dengeki Construction; Ochige Yarouze!: Mielenkiintoinen puzzlepelinteko-ohjelma. Kielimuuri kusee pääpointtia, vaikka työkalut vaikuttavatkin helppokäyttöisiltä. Mukana tulee myös viisi mallipeliä, joista yksi on jopa hyvä ja kolme muuta viihdyttää ainakin jollain osa-alueellaan. * Destrega: Hupaisa vaikka melko pinnallinen areenamättöpeli taikamekaniikalla, jossa kolmea hyökkäysnappia eri yhdistelmillä hakkaamalla saa aikaan erilaisia pitkän kantaman hyökkäyksiä. Perusmätön lisäksi tarjolla on lineaarinen juonipelimuoto, jossa on aika huippu dubbi yhdentekevän tarinan lisäksi. Valitettavasti tappeluissa on aina vain kaksi hahmoa kerrallaan. * Eberouge: Mukiinmenevä fantasia- Tokimeki Memorial -klooni, jossa pari siistiä ja uniikkia ominaisuutta, etunenässä keskivaiheilla tapahtuva ajassa eteenpäin hyppäys. Liian pitkä, tosin, mikä pahentaa pelin suurinta puutetta, eli musiikkivalikoiman suppeutta, entisestään. Peliin ei löydy mitään englanninkielistä opastusta, mikä teki oikealla raudalla pelaamisesta myös melko hajottavaa, mutta siitä ei valitettavasti voi syyttää tekelettä itseään. * Eberouge Special - Koi to Mahou no Gakuen Seikatsu: Pääasiassa paranneltu versio ykkös-Eberougen aikahyppäyksen jälkeisestä osiosta. Kestoa on siis vähemmän tuskallisesti, hahmoillakin jopa omat teemabiisit ja esoteerisyyttä on myös saksittu urakalla Viimeksi mainittu ja aikaloikan poisto tekee pelistä normiversiota vähemmän mieleenpainuvan, mutta silti paremman. Ei silti yllä kakkosen tasolle, vaikka sankarittaret ovatkin parempia. * Eberouge 2: Tuotantoarvoiltaan edeltäjäänsä huonompi ja suppeampi mutta myös kekseliäämpi ja hiotumpi eli loppupeleissä parempi. Sankarittaria ja kestoa on puolet ykkösen vastaavista, mikä on viimeksi mainitun tapauksessa vain hyvä asia. Pienempi ydinporukka on myös ymmärrettävä, sillä pelissä on genrelle varsin poikkeuksellisesti jopa jonkinlainen lievää ongelmanratkaisua sisältävä juoni, joka meinaa, että joka lyylille on kirjoitettu varsin paljon dialogia. Pelin luokkaistumisjärjestysmekaniikka on myös mielenkiintoinen, vaikkei avautunut minulle ollenkaan. Lisäksi pelaajan parametreihin vaikuttavat perinteisten viikko-ohjelmien lisäksi myös vapaa-aikana tehtävät valinnat, mikä on myös jostain syystä varsin uniikki elementti. Ainoa miinus on se, että ainoan lievästi pigmentoidun sankarittaren ihonväri on taas aika sika epäjohdonmukainen. * Evil Zone: Varsin omintakeinen 3D-mättöpeli yhdellä hyökkäysnapilla. Hyökkäyksiä ja syvyyttä on silti enemmän kuin olettaisi, mutta hahmot ovat turhan homogeenisiä pelattavuudeltaan. Myös cinemaattiset ja ylipitkät heitto- ja superanimaatiot ovat huonolla tavalla aikaansa edellä. Paras puoli onkin varsin paljon dialogia ja hoopoa piirrettyjaksomeininkiä sisältävä tarinamuoto sekä hämmentävän kattava tieto-osio pelin universumista. * Fantastic Pinball Kyutenkai: Söpö ja värikäs fantasiaflipperi monipuolisella mutta yksittäisellä pöydällä. * Fatal Fury - Wild Ambition: Pelattavuudeltaan edeltäjääns RBFF 2:sta muistuttava mutta liikkuvuudeltaan vielä kattavampi ja supermittarimekaniikoiltaan parempi. Valitettavasti graffat ovat jopa varhaisen 3D:n mittapuulla varsin kamalat ja hahmokatras tippunut kahteen kolmasosaan. Kaksi uutta hahmoa ovat kuitenkin hyviä ja valitettavan vähän nähtyjä. Xiangfeille on myös annettu taistelupelihistorian paras liikkuva heittomanööveri. Lisäksi tekeleestä löytyy ajalleen vallankumouksellisesti jopa pelin sisäinen liikelista! Loppupeleissä vain tyydyttävä, mutta silti PSX:n paras 3D-tappelupeli. * FIST: Huonoin koskaan pelaamani kaupallinen mättöpeli. Mahtavat kaksi hyökkäysnappia, ilmahyökkäyksien puute, 8:n hahmon rosteri ja yleinen pelattavuus kielivät siitä, että pelin tuotantoaika on ollut jotain kuukauden luokkaa. * Final Fantasy 9: Pelattavuudeltaan normi-JRPG-kuraa, hahmoiltaan jees, juoneltaan lannoitetta, musiltaan OK. Hyvä sarjansa ja genrensä edustaja, eli ihan paska peli. Tilapäisessä mielenhäiriössä jaksoin pelata tätä toiseksi viimeiseen tyrmään asti. * Final Fantasy Tactics: Tactics Ogreen verrattuna esteettisesti huonompi ja pelattavuudeltaan paikoin kehittynyt, paikoin taantunut. Juoni on silti samalla tavalla poliittinen ja hyvin taustoitettu kuin henkisessä edeltäjässä. Kälyinen käännös tekee yksityiskohtien hahmottamisesta kuitenkin turhan vaikeaa ja grindaus vaikuttaa olevan pakollista, joten siirsin suosiolla huomioni alkuperäistekeleestä uusintaversioon. * Fire Woman Matoigumi: Klassisempi treffisimulaattori tutkittavalla pelialueella ja muutenkin melko omintakeisilla mekaniikoilla: hahmon ominaisuuksien parantelun sijaan keskitytään enemmän eri taistelutekniikoiden oppimiseen melko yksinkertaista mutta varsin hupaisaa tappelusysteemiä varten. Sankarittaria on mukava määrä ja PC-FX-juuret näkyvät lukuisissa piirretyissä välipätkissä, vaikkakin useiden eri piirtäjien käyttäminen saa ulkoasun paikoin aika Koreamaiseksi. Viimeksi mainittukin on kuitenkin vain hyvä asia, eli lopputulos on yllättävän erinomainen. "Ugee." * Ganbare Goemon - Ooedo Daikaiten: Graafisesti kammottava ja musiikkinsa N64:n Goemoneista suoraan kierrättävä tekele, jonka pelattavuus on SNESsin Goemon 2:sta eli tuiki tavallista tasoloikkailua. * GateKeepers: Sakura Warssia jäljittelevä 60-luvun lopun Japaniin sijoittuva isometrinen TRPG hyvällä estetiikalla ja sankarittarilla. Valitettavasti itse pelattavuus hajottaa: valtaosassa taisteluista hakataan vinot pinot tykinruokavihollisia, kunnes uusi satsi teleporttaa paikalla parhaassa tapauksessa pariinkin otteeseen. Verkkautta pahentaa se, että jokaiseen taisteluun voi ottaa maksimissaan rupuiset kolme hahmoa mukaan. Lisäksi vaikeusastekurvi poukkoilee mielivaltaisesti ja valtaosalla vihollisista on järkyttävän kokoiset hyökkäyskantomatkat, joita ei voi tarkistaa etukäteen. Eli ei pysty, liian Athenakasta. * Goemon - Shin Sedai Shuumei: Taas vaihteeksi pelattavuudeltaan kakkos-SNES-Goemonia kierrättävä tasoloikka, joka on korvannut edeltäjiensä koomisen feodaali-Japani-estetiikan persoonattomalla maailmanlopun jälkeisellä menolla ja hajottavalla räkärokkimusiikkivalikoimalla. Pelin suurin hupi on siinä, että sen päähenkilö löytyy hajonneena vankisellissä sarjan DS-osassa. * Harmful Park: Graafisesti persoonallinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan bulkki söpöilylentoräiskintä. * Hellnight: "Why are thay kept following me?" Kökkeröinen ensimmäisen persoonan kauhuselviytymispeli, jossa ravataan putkimaisissa ympäristöissä pakoon yksittäistä laakista tappavaa mörköä. Seikkailupelielementit tauottavat mutta eivät paranna hyvin huonosti ikääntynyttä meininkiä. * Herc's Adventures: Tämä antiikin Kreikkaan sijoittuva tekele on melko sopivasti varsin Athena. Zombies Ate My Neighbors -tyylinen pelattavuus pinnallisine taistelusysteemeineen ja sokkeloisine ympäristöineen soveltuu huonosti avoimeen maailmaan, jonka uudelleensyntyvistä vihollisista on jokaista tavalla tai toisella hajottavaa tapella. Turhauttavuutta nokitetaan todella runkuilla kamanraahaustehtävillä ja yhdensuuntaisilla kulkureiteillä. Oikealla raudalla on tallentamisesta saanut maksaakin. Estetiikka on sentään tosiaan Lucasartsmaisen mässyä ja hahmot hauskoja, eli tätä mieluummin kyllä katsoo kuin pelaa. * Hexamoon Guardians: Graafiselta tyyliltään omintakeinen ja mukavasti hahmoanimaatiota sekä videota sisältävä Sakura Wars -johdannainen jättileluroboteilla. Valitettavasti koko pelin budjetti tuntuu uponneen graffoihin, sillä itse peli on aika sika betamainen: taistelusysteemi on hyvin pinnallinen ja mättöjä on muutenkin hyvin vähän. Kuuden sankarittaren eri reititkin on saksittu tekovaiheessa, joten juoniosioissa ei ole yhtään valintoja, mikä tekee niistä vain järkyttävän pitkiä sketsisarjoja. Jälleenpeluuarvoakin on tasan nolla. Potentiaalisesti mahtavuudestaan huolimatta kapsahtaa peli siis keskinkertaisuuteen, eli oikeasti loppuun tehtyä uusintaversiota vain tästä jonkun puhkikalutun nostalgiapierun sijaan, kiitos. * Hoshigami - Ruining Blue Earth: Tactics Ogre -johdannainen syystäkin omintakeisen sekasortoisella ja hitaalla taistelusysteemillä sekä varsin rupuisella ulkoasulla. * Kaisoku Tenshi - The Rapid Angel: Ulkoasultaan huvittavan amatöörimäinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan ihan hiton mielikuvitukseton ja tylsä tasoloikka. * Kensei - Sacred Fist: Tavanomainen Virtua Fighter -tyylinen mättöpeli tavallista siistimmillä liikkeillä ja omalla heittonapilla. * Kid Clown no Crazy Chase 2 - Love Love Honey Soudatsusen: Samanlainen tekele kuin SNES-edeltäjä huonommalla estetiikalla ja pelattavuudella sekä välttävällä napintakomismoninpelimuodolla. * KorokoroPostnin: Labyrintin pyörittelypeli, jossa perinteinen pelaajapallo on korvattu feminiinisellä robottiposteljoonilla. Mukiinmenevä, vaikka pelattavuutta on yritetty höystää huonolla tavalla panemalla mukaan pakollista roinankeräystä. * Kotobuki Grand Prix: Peruskämäinen pyöräteemainen Mario Kart -johdannainen hauskoilla hahmoilla ja Data East -tason saksitulla lokalisaatiolla. * Koudelka: Kauhuteemainen JRPG sattumanvaraisilla taisteluilla ja hitailla mutta sentään TRPG-tyylisillä vuoropohjaisilla mätöillä. Ainoa minua kiinnostava asia tekeleessä on, että SNK on jostain syystä ollut sen rahoittamisessa mukana. * Kuru Kuru Twinkle - Onegai Ohoshi-sama: Hieman Panel de Ponin tyylinen mutta vielä HC:mpi versus-puzzleilu. Nintendon esikuvan sijaan palikoiden vaihtamiseen tarkoitettu kursori kattaa nyt neljä palikkaa, ja niitä voi siirtä sekä pysty- että vaakatasossa. Tämän lisäksi mukaan on heitetty vielä uniikki roskapalikkamekaniikka sekä tuuppimis- että erikoishyökkäysmanööveri. Verrattaisesta monimutkaisuudestaan huolimatta on meno hallittavissa ja hauskaa. Estetiikka ja eläinratateemaiset hahmot ovat nekin tarvittavan söpöjä. Valitettavasti moninpelissä käytettävien hahmojen avaamiseen tarvittavan yksinpelin vaikeusaste on muun muuassa synnyttänyt dialogipätkän: "- Onks toi joku bossihahmo? - TÄÄ ON KOLMAS VASTUS!" * Langrisser IV: Esteettisesti jees ja ihan mielenkiintoiset ihmissuhde- ja haarautuva juonimekaniikat sisältävä TRPG. Valitettavasti käyttöliittymä on aivan yhtä epäselvä kuin ykkösosassakin ja yksikkötasapaino Peppi Pitkätossua, eli itse pelin pelaaminen ei ole kovin hauskaa. Tämä yhdistettynä ylipitkiin tehtäviin ja uudistettuun mutta taantuneeseen vuorosysteemiin hajotti naaman lopullisesti. * Legend of Mana: Pelisuunnittelultaan huonolla tavalla omintakeinen roolipeli, jossa kyliä ja tyrmiä läntätään vapaasti pelikartalle. Ratkaisu tekee sekä pelimaailmasta että itse pelaamisesta epäyhtenäistä ja hämmentävää, eikä edes mitään juonta ainakaan aluksi ole. Tappelua on muutettu Secret of Manoista mätkintäpelimäisemmäksi, eli hyökätä voi vain vaakatasossa ja kaikki vastaan tulevat vihulaiset pitää listiä. Jälkimmäinen ratkaisu varsinkin on aika sika huono monituntisessa roolipelissä. Raha- ja kokemuspisteet tippuvat sattumanvaraisesti ja osumahavannointi on myös huonoa, eli lyhyesti sanottuna on pelattavuus eli myös peli paskaa. * Lightning Legend - Daigo no Daibouken: Söpö ja muutenkin ulkoasultaan mainio 3D-mättöpeli klassisilla erikoisliikkeillä. Sisältöä on runsaasti: jokaisella hahmolla on oma juonensa ja kerättävät esineensä, jotka antavat pelin galleriaan kaikenlaista sisältöä. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on yhtä huonoa kuin kaikki muu on hyvää: ohjaus on yhtä jäykkää kuin ekoissa Art of Fightingeissa, liikkeiden ominaisuudet ovat sitä luokkaa, että joskus hyökkäykset eivät osuessaankaan tee yhtään mitään ja kaiken kukkuraksi kaartelee kamera kilipäisesti ympäriinsä. Virallinen PS 1:n kärki-Athena, siis. * Mad Panic Coaster: Varsin uniikki, vuoristoratateemainen ajopelin tapainen automaattisella kiihtyvyydellä, hyökkäysmekaniikalla ja aivan järkyttävällä nopeudella. Pointtina on pysyä kärryillä kaiteettomissa kentissä: radalta tippuminen ja esteisiin törmääminen vie energiaa, jonka loppuessa päättyy peli kuin seinään. Vaikeusaste on heti alusta lähtien niin epäinhimillinen, etten minä kärsivällisyydelläni ja ruohonleikkurin saaneen pilvenpolttajan reflekseilläni jaksanut yrittää hinata edes ekaa kenttää läpi. * Magical Drop F - Daibouken mo Rakujyanai!: Neljäs Magical Drop 3:sta huonommilla mutta silti hyvillä graffoilla ja hahmosuunnittelulla. Suurin muutos pelattavuuteen ovat lukuisat käytettävät esineet, jotka tarjoavat monien vaikutusten lisäksi myös genrelle uniikin hahmojen muodonmuutoksen. Palikoiden tuhoamisnopeus on myös kolmosta huomattavasti hitaampi, mutta matsit eivät veny, koska kombotus on nyt entistäkin helpompaa, mikä on sinänsä kai ihan passeli kasuaalitus. Mukana on myös tarinamuoto, joka on kuitenkin suunniteltu: näyttöjä ja tekstiä ei voi ohittaa eikä etenemistä tallentaa, eli ei kahta eri kampanjaa vedä Emperorkaan ilman emulaattoritallennuksia. Moninpelikin on osittain kustu hajottavilla latausajoilla; jos haluat vaihtaa matsien välillä hahmoa, joudut istumaan kolmen latausruudun läpi. Versusmusiikkejakin on vain yksi. Tämäkin tekele tarvitsisi siis uusintaversion. Parempi kuin Magical Drop 5, kuitenkin. * Medevil: Sinänsä hupaisa, etenkin musiikkiensa puolesta, mutta esimerkiksi kameraltaan ja tähtäyssysteemiltään huonosti vanhentunut 3D-toiminta, joka on lisäksi aika helkkarin käyttäjäepäystävällinen. Sentään huumori on, jos ei nyt hauskaa, niin ainakin myötähävettämätöntä toisin kuin valtaosassa Sonyn studioiden pelejä. * Medevil 2: Hyvin samankaltainen kuin edeltäjänsä sekä hyvässä että pahassa. Isommat ympäristöt tarkoittavat, että säälittävä piirtoetäisyys pistää pahemmin silmään. * Megaman Legends: Hahmoiltaan ja graffatyyliltään sympaattinen kolmannen persoonan räiskintä roolipelielementeillä. Valitettavasti todella hirvittävä ohjaus ja kamera hajotti naamani vartissa. * Megaman Legends 2: Ohjaus on parantunut piirun verran, eli ei lähellekään tarpeeksi. Juoni jatkuu näemmä suoraan ykkösen lopusta eikä uudelle pelaajalle selitetä mitään, mikä myös katalysoi pelin vesilinnulla heittoa. * Misadventures of Tron Bonne: Megaman Legends 1.5, eli taas vaihteeksi hupaisia hahmoja ja huonoa pelattavuutta. * Mitsumete Knight: Tokimeki Memorialin hengellinen jatko fantasiateemalla. Pelin estetiikasta on vastuussa sama lafka kuin Sakura Warsseissa, eli audiovisuaalinen puoli on totta kai erinomainen. Perinteistä ominaisuuksien kehittelyä on höystetty kokemuspiste- ja tittelisysteemeillä sekä sotimisosioilla. Valitettavasti viimeksi mainitut eivät vaikuta juoneen mitenkään, ja tarina on muutenkin pelin heikoin lenkki: pointtina on toimia mulkkumonarkian (is there any other kind?) palkkasotilaana, ja vaikka mitä tekisit, potkii yhteiskunta sinua päähän. Sinänsä varmaan realistista, mutta turhauttavaa myös. Epäoikeudenmukaista ovat myös 16:n eri sankarittareen käytettyjen resurssien jako: osalla on pitkät ja mutkittelevat tarinat, osalla taas ei oikein mitään syvyyttä. Lisäksi peliin on tungettu lisäkaruutta sillä, että osa sankarittarista voi kuolla tai livetä herutuslistalta, mikä on käyttäjäystävällisyydessään syystäkin uniikki elementti. Edellä mainitut källit ja perusdeittisimulaattoriakin pahemmat esoteerisyydet tarkoittavat, ettei peli oikein yllä oletettuun erinomaisuuteensa, mutta ainakin kahdesta minipelistä toinen on kunnon kusoge-versuspuzzleilu! * Pukunpa - Joshi Kousei no Houkago...: Puyo Puyo -tyylinen versuspuzzle, jota piristävät kahdeksi pallukaksi jakaantuvat erikoispalikat. Peli sisältää myös hämmentävän ynnä hupaisan lisämoodin, joka korvaa hahmokastin animeurheilutytöt sattumanvaraisella läjällä vielä sarjakuvamaisempia otuksia. * Puzzle Arena Toshinden: Vaihteeksi Puyo Puyosta ammentava versuspuzzleilu, jota on höystetty lähdemateriaalille uskollisesti super- ja taunttimekaniikalla. Lisäys on hupaisa, vaikka vastustajieni provosoimisspämmi hajottaakin aina scrub-lärvini. Estetiikka on mainiota jopa genren standardeilla, lähinnä hahmojen urpouden ja miltei Hebereke no Popoon -tason mölinän ansiosta. "Ähähähäähähähähäähä!" * Simple 1500 Series Vol. 94; The Cameraman - Gekisha Boy Omakefu: Paranneltu porttaus yhdestä siisteimmistä PC Engine -peleistä. Uniikkia ovat sekä pelattavuus -- sekoitus tasoloikkaa ja on rail shooteria -- että premissi, valokuvaopiskelijan perseily japanilaisittain stereotyyppisessä Yhdysvalloissa. Loppusilauksena toimivat ruman tyylikkäät graffat, vaihtelevat ympäristöt ja liuta leffaviittauksia. Tämä pleikkariversio on yhdellä lisäruudullaan ja samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä vielä alkuperäistäkin parempi, mutta valitettavasti äänimaailma on jokseenkin kärsinyt käännöksessä. * Star Wars; Masters of Teras Kasi: Perusflegu 3D-mättö, joka on mm. olemattoman tasapainonsa ja esoteeristen manööveriensä ansiosta pelattavudeeltaan ihan käsi. * Tecmo's Deception - Invitation to Darkness: Uniikki mutta köyhä strategiatoiminnantapainen, jossa asetellaan ansoja kartanoon ja yritetään nalkittaa niihin vastustajia alkukantaisissa 3D-tyrmäympäristöissä. Nalkit pitää laukaista manuaalisesti, joten vastustajien voittaminen on turhauttavan sattumanvaraista ja tylsää touhua. Lisäksi pelissä ei ole juuri mitään vaihtelua, eli pelin nimi viittaa siis varmaankin lähinnä siitä rahaa maksaneisiin piruparkoihin. * Thousand Arms: Hyvällä sprite-taiteella varustettu JRPG, joka on pelattavuudeltaan vielä tavallistakin genren aikalaista tylsempi ja hitaampi. Syy pelin tyyppamiseen oli sen herutusmekaniikka, joka ei kuitenkaan vaikuta juoneen eikä loppuun millään tavoin. "Million fails", more like. * Tokimeki Memorial 2 Taisen Puzzle-Dama: Edeltäjänsä tavoin parempi väännös normi-Puzzle-Dama-pelistä, eli tällä kertaa Susume! Taisen Puzzle Damasta. Hahmot ovat mahtavia lähdemateriaalia toistaiseksi vähemmän tuntevallekin ja unlock-systeemi aikasempia osia mielekkäämpi, mutta kiitti taas ihan vatusti yksisukupuolisuudesta. Myös aika sika redundantti, sillä ykköspelin konsoliversioissa on niissäkin Susumen lisäelementit. Onneksi Konami on sentään vihdoin tajunnut panna versusmatseihin enemmän kuin yhden musiikkiraidan. * Tokimeki Memorial; Taisen Tokkaedama: "Miks mä oon natsi?" Hahmoiltaan ja pelimuodoiltaan yllättäen parempi versio arcadesiskostaan, mutta Yoshio "Ei Oikea Kaveri" Saotomen poistaminen rosterista on anteeksiantamatonta. Vaihtoehtoiset kostyymit lohduttavat kuitenkin jonkun verran. * U.P.P.: Tylsä, ylösalaisin käännetty Columns -väännös, jossa pelattavat hahmot näkyvät ainoastaan CINEMAATTISTEN hyökkäysanimaatioiden aikana. Onneksi hahmosuunnittelu on sen verran sontaista, ettei tämä huono ratkaisu juuri harmita. Eli ennemminkin I.P.P.* *Ihan paska peli